worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire: Part 3: Breakdown
Part 3 of the Fire Saga in the Bravespirit Series, and the 3rd of all the main books. Enjoy as Zach kicks ass. Prolouge "Love makes those with MAO-A soft, and unable to bring their limit past five. That's why I'm at twenty." Rocky stated, nodding toward his two young students. "But what happens when we get to twenty. You loved Emily, right?" Jacques questioned. Rocky's eye twitched. "Twenty is the state of near to total control of MAO-A, therefore, I can love at that point." Rocky explained. Casey looked away, nodding. "I see." She said simply. But I love Jacques! ''Her mind screamed, but she held the thought in. "I can wait." ''"''Good. Now first, did you guys have any homework?" Rocky asked. Jacques shook his head. "Miss Z didn't give out math homework for once, because we made her spend so long on the Problem of the Day." Jacques said with a slow grin. "I remember that, that was boss." Casey laughed alongside her, but then a dark thought crossed her mind. ''My best friend will kill Jacques one day. Chapter One "I'd love to see you try." Jacques retorted. "Then fight me right here, and right now!" Zach shouted, flicking his hands, which shot out waves of Heat Beams. Jacques dodged each of them without much shown effort. "Are you kidding me?" Jacques asked. "I don't see how I had to train for this. MAO-A x5!" A aura of dark blue appeared around Jacques. "I could finish this in five minutes." "Well maybe I should get started." Zach said, smirking. He formed fire around his fingertips, and then charged at Jacques. They immedietly began to go at hand to hand combat. Punches flew so fast Zach couldn't even see them with his own eyes, he just reacted. "Zach's gonna lose...." John whispered, shaking his head sadly. "But look at him, he's rocking out there!" Alex protested. "I've never seen anything like this!" "But Jacques is more expeirienced, and isn't hesitant to kill like Zach." John explained. Alex narrowed his eyes. "Well maybe we should give him some help! If you think he's gonna lose, then we have to help our friend! It would be a loss we can't afford!" Alex protested. "We already lost Pablo, we can't lose anyone else." John shook his head. "I don't care! I'm going in to help!" Alex dashed toward the fight, and kicked Jacques away. "Alex! This isn't your fight!" Zach yelled. "Go now!" Alex shook his head. "No way!" Alex said as he watched Jacques get up. "I want to help!" Chapter Two "No Alex!" Casey shouted, she teleported in front of him and kicked him out of the way as Jacques dived for him. "Way to ruin my fun!" Jacques yelled, rebounding off a wall and diving to punch Casey. She dodged again and pushed Zach away as well. "Wow, I just can't have any fun today!" He shouted. --- "What the heck is going on out there?" Charlie said, hearing the banging and noises. Ethan looked up weakly, still tired from poor sleep. Ryan pressed his ear against the door. He heard Gibson crying. "GIBSON!!!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs. The four listened for any response, and soon heard a banging on the door. "Ryan, is that you?" John shouted from the other side. Tyler and Ethan perked up. "Yeah! I'm in here with Charlie, Ethan, and Tyler! We can't get the door unlocked!" Ryan shouted back, banging on the door more. Gibson heard Ryan's voice and stopped crying. Running over next to John, Gibson held out his palm. "Bolt!" He shouted out. A small ball of lightning appeared in his palm, which he shoved into the door, creating a large hole. Ryan poked his head out of the hole, looking around. "That's one way to unlock a door." John muttered. Ryan climbed out of the hole, followed by Charlie. As Ryan entered the hall, he stopped. His eyes went straight to Pablo. "Pablo...." He whispered, stepping closer. "No...." Ryan collapsed to his knees, and broke down into tears. Gibson sat next to him and cried along with him. Chapter Three Casey continued to fight Jacques, noticibly getting more and more tired by every blow she threw. Jacques was still going strong. Jacques fiercly kicked Casey back, making her jaw begin to bleed. She knelt down, and began to cry. "I'm not going to fight you Jacques....you're my friend." She panted, a mixture of blood and tears streaming from her face. "We share to many memories to let this end like this." Jacques laughed. "You always were weak and soft." He retorted. "That's why you'll never beat me. You don't have the strength to defeat someone like me!" Casey looked up at Jacques again, tears in her eyes, then dropped her head back down again. "That's why it all ends NOW!" Jacques screamed, lunging for Casey. "NO!" Zach screamed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Zach dived in front of Casey, ripping out his swords. Jacques's eyes widened, as Zach's eyes went red. Zach swung his left knive, and everything ended. Jacques dropped to the ground, his eyes going dull and his breathing stopping. Casey looked up again, and then completely broke down. "Casey....I'm sorry." Zach whispered, kneeling down next to her. "It's ok....It's not your fault..." She whispered, unclear whether it was meant for Zach or for Jacques. Zach blinked, feeling the guilt sink in. He heard Zach's voice whisper in his head. You did the right thing. Casey will come to understand that. Zach nodded. Ethan came up next to Casey and whispered something in her ear. Casey nodded, and cried into his shoulder. "Thank you..." She whispered through the tears. Ethan nodded and gave her a tender hug. Chapter Four "So Pablo, what was it like being dead?" Alex asked as they walked down the hall toward the cafeteria for lunch. Pablo shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. Just a lot of darkness, then light, then darkness again, then I came back." Pablo explained. They both sat down at a table, waiting for everyone else to come. After a few minutes, Ryan walked over as well, holding a few things in his hand. "Check out what I made the other day at Camp. Nick helped." He passed one of the small devices to Alex. "Is it a cellphone?" Alex asked. Ryan shook his head. "It's a communication device. We're going to make one for each of the Bravespirits, so it will be easier to communicate and we can do more long distance missions." Ryan explained. "Their still in their prototypes, but I can see a bright future with these. Plus, I added a DNA tester into it, so we can confirm they're not some fake!" "That is so freaking boss." Pablo commented. Later "Casey, check out what Ryan made!" Alex said, handing the small device to her. "It tests DNA and we can communicate from it. Wanna test it out for a period?" Casey smiled, and nodded. She stuffed it in her math binder, and quickly ran to math. Skidding in the last second, she put her stuff down next to Charlie, and then quickly grabbed a pencil and began to complete the warmup sheet. Charlie noticed the small device in Casey's binder. "Casey, no electronics!" He whispered. Casey looked up, and then looked at the device. "Ryan made it. It's a communication device for the Bravespirits. It also tests DNA!" Casey exclaimed softly. She then narrowed her eyes. "I don't think you're Charlie." She said jokingly. Charlie laughed, as Casey turned on the device and quickly ran a scan. "Yup, your Charlie." She said, but then noticed a small icon in the corner, blinking 'One Reletive Found'. Out of curiousity, Casey clicked the icon, and then gasped. Rocky is Charlie's uncle! Category:Chapters